bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Legendary Thief Zelnite
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30446 |no = 1259 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 160 |animation_idle = 118 |animation_move = 9 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Deep in the night, as dark shadows blocked out the moonlight, the master thief Zelnite, wrapped in a sparkling cloak, appeared before the imprisoned Princess of the Wind. Zelnite chastised the princess's resignation to sacrificing her life in exchange for the royal family's precious heirloom and stole her off into the night. But, can they uncover the secret powers of the heirloom, and the true identity of the evildoers who seek it? |summon = I am but a simple thief. Me, betrothed to the Princess of Wind? Where did you hear such rubbish?! I'd sooner hang than fraternize with royalty! |fusion = I see it...yes, the light! I knew I could count on you, my trusty partner in crime! |evolution = As twilight gives way to darkness, the dashing thief Zelnite has arrived to snatch another princess from her cage! | hp_base = 5150 |atk_base = 1803 |def_base = 1719 |rec_base = 1728 | hp_lord = 6608 |atk_lord = 2541 |def_lord = 2154 |rec_lord = 2111 | hp_anima = 7500 |rec_anima = 1873 |atk_breaker = 2779 |def_breaker = 1916 |def_guardian = 2392 |rec_oracle = 2349 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |atk_guardian = 2303 | hp_oracle = 5715 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Godly Thievery |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP, enormously boosts BC, HC, Zel and Karma drop rate & boosts EXP gained |lsnote = 20% BC/HC/Zel, 15% Karma, 4% Item & 10% EXP |lstype = Hit Points/Recovery/Brave Burst/Karma/Zel/Item/EXP |bb = Invisible Grip |bbdescription = 15 combo Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, boosts BC, HC and considerably boosts Items drop rate for 3 turns & boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 8 BC, 25% BC/HC, 3% Item & 15% OD fill rate |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Lost Heirloom |sbbdescription = 40 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (absorbs portion of the damage), hugely boosts BB gauge, boosts BC, HC and considerably boosts Items drop rate for 3 turns & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = Drains 30-45% of damage dealt, fills 8 BC, 25% BC/HC, 3% Item & fills 4-7 BC when hit |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 40 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Zelnite's Honor |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & hugely boosts BC, HC drop rate and considerably boosts Item drop rate |ubbnote = 200% Atk, +2 hits for each normal hit, 50% BC/HC & 3% Item |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Seeker's Gaze |esitem = Drop Sphere |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters when a Drop type Sphere is equipped & raises normal hit count |esnote = +1 hit for each normal hit |evofrom = 30445 |evointo = 00000 |notes = *''Godly Thievery'' also boosts Item drop rate |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Sphere Founders |addcatname = Zelnite4 }}